Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino '''(1976-2008) was a 32 year-old senior capo in the Alderney-based Pegorino Family who appears as a major character in both Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. He is an extremely greedy and low-tempered Italian-American. He is also the secondary antagonist of TLAD. He operates and gives his missions in Drusilla's in Little Italy in Algonquin. Biography Role in the Family Little is known about Boccino prior to the events of the GTA IV Era he joined or got into the Pegorino Family and worked his way up the ladder to the position of Caporegime (a captain running a crew of soldiers, Enforcers and Associates). He has developed a rivalry to Phil Bell (possibly jealousy at his better reputation), and even accuses him of being a rat in Pest Control. When it comes to Pegorino, he has a negative opinion on Ray due to his inability to complete his operations (including the Diamonds issue) and states in Pegorino's Pride that he doubts he will ever make it to the level he wants to reach due to his greed (Probably trying to become the Underboss or Boss of the Pegorino Crime Family). Ray is often brought up in conversations with Phil and Pegorino, and Niko even mentions he blames Ray for the Diamond issue because of his poor planning and the amount of people he would get involved. Ray's greed, selfishness and corruption would eventually lead to death. During Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned Boccino is first introduced chronologically while speaking to Billy Grey in the Lost MC Clubhouse after selling the biker gang some weapons, specifically grenade launchers. He is introduced to Johnny Klebitz and then takes off. Later on, during the Lost MC civil war, Ray meets up with Johnny and Lost MC Lieutenants Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe, and Clay Simons to discuss something with them. He explains that the war is bad for his business and that he needs a "steady flow of merchandise". Ray reveals the location of Brian Jeremy and tells them to end the war for good (they successfully kill him). A while later Ray employs Irish hood Patrick McReary to steal a truck load of meds by the docks off a group of Triads, Patrick in turn hires previously aquainted gun-for-hire Niko Bellic to help him. Boccino shows up at his lock-up after Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary succesfully steal and deliver the truck. And soon after Ray calls Niko to come do some work for him. Ray's first job for Niko is to murder Teddy Benavidez, a Dominican gang leader who owes Ray a lot of money, and hasn't paid up. Around this time Boccino gets word that some pricey diamonds are being sold to nightclub owner Anthony Prince just off the Platypus in East Hook. Greed takes over, and Ray dicides he wants them. He gets his "friend" Ashley Butler to get ahold of Johnny Klebitz and get him to Drusilla's. When Johnny arrives Ray orders him to steal the diamonds off Gay Tony. Johnny successfully steals the diamonds, and Ray orders him to put the diamonds in two seperate sets of trash bags in two seperate alley ways in Algonquin. Immediatley after Ray orders Bellic, along with Joe DiLeo, Johnny Barbosa and Luca Silvestri, to pick up the diamonds from the trash bags Johnny had just hid them in. It is later discovered that DiLeo, Barbosa and Silvestri attempted steal the diamonds for themselves and flee to Las Venturas; Boccino sends Bellic to retrieve them. Niko kills Luca and his crew, and meets up with Ray in Middle Park to give him the diamonds. After finding a buyer Ray calls up Johnny Klebitz, and tells him to head to the Libertonian to wait for Niko. He then waits for Niko at Drusilla's giving him the diamonds and sending him off to the Libertonian to help with the deal, with the promise that Ray will help Niko find a man named Florian Cravic. Niko and Johnny attempt to sell the diamonds to Jewish Mob associates Issac Roth and Mori Green, however, Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince's best friend and personal bodyguard Luis Fernando Lopez ambushes the deal and takes the diamonds. In the confusion of the ambush Klebitz decides to betray Boccino and steals all of the money for himself and the Lost MC, and Niko is left with nothing. Niko calls Boccino to inform him of the ambush, that Johnny has the money, and that he isn't sure who got the diamonds. Immediatly after Ray calls Johnny to confirm he still has the money, but Johnny denies this, having given the money to Jim Fitzgerald (his best-friend) for safe keeping. A short time later Boccino decides that Johnny did take the money, he kidnaps Jim Fitzgerald, has him tied up in the Drusilla's basement, and has a goon torture him with a blow torch, attempting to extract information on the two million. He uses Jim's cellphone to text Johnny and lure him to Drusilla's where he attempts to hold Johnny as well. After a brief argument, Jim cuts his rope loose with a hidden exacto-knife and grabs hold of Boccino's goon, Johnny kicks Rays gun away, Jim slits the goon's throat and the two escape Drusilla's. Joh Boccino immediatly calls up associate Phil Bell for a sit-down and soon after sends Bellic to murder Fitzgerald and orders his crew to find and kill Klebitz. Waves of armed associates each wave in a car in different locations come to chase Johnny (Klebitz may call Terry or Clay to set up an ambush). Klebitz survives the attack, however Jim isn't so lucky. Ashley later tells Johnny that Ray has managed to kill Jim (unbeknowest to Johnny, Niko is the one who killed him). Johnny plans to retaliate (for Jim's Death & how he's planning to help Billy arrest Johnny & Angus) but is told not to by Congressman Thomas Stubbs, who tells Klebitz that Boccino and the Pegorino crime family are under surveillance and that half of the organization would be "either arrested or killed within a month." Later, Isaac Roth begins to blame the ambushed diamond deal on Boccino and threatens to have him killed. In retaliation, Boccino again orders Bellic to murder Roth at Roth's penthouse at the Majestic Hotel. Afterwards, Boccino arranges an apartment in Alderney City for Bellic so he can can "keep a closer eye on him." Niko Bellic refuses to do anymore work for Boccino from this point on. Before or after this mission, Ray will give Niko Bellic what he promised him in Museum Piece; the location of Florian Cravic (though Niko ends up sparing him as he realizes he is not the target). Ray makes a brief cameo in the opening cutscene of Phil Bell & James Pegorino's first missions. He also tells Niko that he made the introduction (though Niko will once again confirm that he is not connected to Ray). Ray can also be called after Payback, I'll Take Her & Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (provided that he hasn't been murdered yet). Interestingly, Boccino will later call Niko telling him he knows that Gay Tony has the Diamonds and tells him to steal them; Niko, avoiding what could have been a major plot twist, refuses. Later in the game as the Pegorino family's affairs fall further into turmoil, Jimmy Pegorino decides to send a message to any possible informants in the organization and orders Bellic to murder Boccino, believing he is an informant. Niko goes to where Ray is hanging around, and while he and some associates are driving to his auto-shop, he and his associates are murdered by Niko. (The player may choose how to go about this). Trivially, the mission originally called for Ray or Phil to be murdered. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Harbouring a Grudge *A Long Way to Fall (Boss) *Taking in the Trash (Boss) *Meltdown (Boss) *Museum Piece (Boss) *No Way on the Subway (Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Boss) *Late Checkout (Boss) * Truck Hustle * I'll Take Her... (Voice) *Pegorino's Pride *Payback (Voice) *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Voice, only if Pest Control is not completed yet) *Pest Control (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough (Boss) *Collector's Item (Boss) *Was It Worth It? (Boss, Betrayal) LCPD Database record '''Surname: Boccino First Name: Ray Age: 32 Place of Birth: Westdyke, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1990 - Posession of stolen property *1991 - Grand larceny *1995 - Hijacking *1999 - Burglary Trivia *During Pest Control, If Niko is able to get Ray out of the car, he'll start shooting the player with a Combat Shotgun. *Ray as a character is similar to Mikey Palmice from The Sopranos. *Ray is known to have an explosive temper, at some point in the past he threw a man stealing money from him and his waste management business in a trash compactor, after nearly beating him to death. *Thomas Stubbs makes references to Ray's eventual fate in GTA IV. He remarks after Johnny Klebitz considers going after Ray, that he would "either be dead or in jail in the next few months", foreshadowing Niko's killing of him under Jimmy Pegorino's orders. *During some of Ray's missions, he will state "where the fuck have you been?" This will happen even if you go to the mission immediately after finishing his previous mission. *Including those missions he gives Johnny, Ray gives you the third most missions in the GTA IV era, giving you 10 missions. (Gay Tony gives you 12 missions and Roman gives you 11 missions.) Gallery de:Ray Boccino es:Ray Boccino fr:Ray Boccino nl:Ray Boccino pl:Ray Boccino sv:Ray Boccino Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray